Ipod Shuffle LaChambers I
by CherryCokesandWinterSmokes
Summary: I put my ipod on shuffle and got ten songs which I wrote little one shots of their relationship about. Rated Kplus for mild romance and it is romance between Gordie and Chris so if you don't like homosexual relationships, don't read. PLEASE REVIEW!
1. Chapter 1

4 in the Morning: Gwen Stefani

After a really good night, I was watching Gordie sleep next to me with the moonlight hitting his face slightly and illuminating his perfect jaw line and nice features. I felt protective of him in this moment and I loved him more than anything. I knew in this instant would never let him go or allow anything bad happen to him. I loved him too much for that.

I even stayed up the rest of the night, sacrificing sleep just because I could never stop looking. Looking at the man I loved.

This Is It: Michael Jackson

"Well, Gordie. I guess this is it."

I was about to leave Castle Rock, and Gordie, behind. It was one of the hardest things I ever had to do but I had to go to college so I could be a lawyer, and go someplace where no one knew me. But I do wish I could take him with me.

"Don't go man. I can't be without you."

"Oh come on Gordie. You will be fine. Just don't forget me."

"Like that's even possible Chambers," Gordie smiled and watched me disappear into the sunset.

Blowing Kisses in the Wind: Paula Abdul

Chris was gone. He had died last night after being stabbed in a fast food place. I stood in Castle Rock, by the tree house, and looked out into the night sky. Chris was gone and I would never see him again. I could wish for him to be back as many times as I could and I could cry for him and say I loved him until I could no longer breather, but it wouldn't make any difference. He would never come back. This was when I started to cry there, alone in the night. Chris couldn't even comfort me when I was upset anymore.

Invisible Touch: Genesis

Even with Chris gone, I could still feel him. It was almost like he still watched me from the other side. I could feel his presence all around me, always. He never wanted to let me go, so he stayed. He could have moved on but he stayed on Earth for me. No one else cared about me that much, that's for sure.

The Way You Love Me: Faith Hill

When I was around Gordie, it was like there was nothing else in the world. He loved me more than anyone else ever had and it was a wonderful feeling. When we kissed, it felt like dolphins were swimming in my veins and my heart would pound into my ears. He would help me through everything and listen to my problems, and he comforted me. Everything about him was good, especially to me. I loved the way he loved me.

Everytime We Touch: Cascada

Every moment with Gordie felt like forever. When we held hands, it was the most wonderful feeling even in something so simple. Every time I even looked at him I got tingles and shocks throughout my entire being. Being with Gordie was like flying. I was so perfect and unstoppable with him, I never wanted to let go.

But sometimes you have to come back to the ground.

I Want You Back: Jackson 5

I couldn't stand the fact that Chris had died. I couldn't do anything anymore. I was frozen, immobile. Unspeaking and unthinking. I couldn't eat or sleep. But the worst thing on those sleepless nights was knowing he would never be able to hold me again and tell me everything was going to be fine. But nothing would be 'fine' again.

Without Chris around, my world was gone.

Dreams Come True: Lone Justice

I kept having dreams about Chris. Not normal dreams, dreams where I kissed him and I loved him and he loved me back. But I had to find out for real if he felt the same way about me. I ran to his house in the middle of the night after one of my best dreams and threw some rocks at his window to awake him. Chris came outside and even though I was nervous, I blurted it out.

"Chris. I've been having dreams about you. _Those _kinds of dreams. And I think I might like you and I want to know if you feel the same way and-"

But Chris cut him off with a kiss.

"I guess dreams do come true, Gordie," Chris smiled and kissed him again.

If You Really Love Her, Let Her Go: Chris De Burgh (in this case, him)

It was one of the hardest things I ever had to do. But I knew it would never work out, no matter how much we felt for eachother. Our parents, the town, the world, our friends, none would approve. So I went over to meet Chris in the field, the field where we first met.

"Chris, I'm sorry, but we can't be together. It won't work out. I really love you, but it can't happen. I'm sorry," I said this with tears in my eyes.

Chris was in the same state I was. "But-"

I cut him off. "Don't say anything." Then I turned and ran off and out of the field, with no turning back.

Chris just stood there and watched me run away, with tears silently spilling out of his eyes in the moonlight.

I Just Called to Say I Love You: Stevie Wonder

I got back to his place from a long day of work. I had a couple messages on my answering machine, and even though I wasn't expecting much, he played them anyway. The first few didn't matter, but the last one stuck out in particular. It was Gordie.

"Hey Chris. Uh, well, we haven't talked for a while or anything. So I just called to say... I love you and tell you how much I care about you. Bye Chris."

I stood there, slightly dumbstruck. I didn't know he still thought about me. But I guessed I should call him and tell him I love him too.


	2. Second Set

**Break Your Heart: Taio Cruz**

"_If you fall for me... I might tear you apart."_

I decided to tell Chris about my feelings for him. I wasn't quite sure how he would react. But, being a writer, I played it out in my head a million times and hoped for something positive. But no one ever said I would be right. Chris reacted the worst way possible. He laughed at me and told me it would never happen. Ever.

I will never forget the day that Chris Chambers broke my heart.

**Love and Marriage: Frank Sinatra**

"_You can't have one without the other."_

Now, in our adult life, Chris and I were fully in love. I figured we would never split away from each other. And I was right. Chris had told me to come back with him to Castle Rock so we could walk the tracks like old times. As we were walking down the tracks, he knelt down.

"Gordie Lachance, will you marry me?"

I was slightly floored to say the least. But of course I was ecstatic.

"Yes, of course!"

Happily ever after was at hand.

**In the Closet: Michael Jackson**

"_There's something I have to say to you. If you promise you'll understand. I cannot contain myself, when in your presence. I'm so humble. Touch me. Don't hide our love."_

I decided today that I was going to come out to my best friend Gordie. I ran over to his house but the funny thing was is I just caught him running out of his house.

"Gordie, man. I gotta tell you something."

"Oh I was just coming to tell you something."

"Well go ahead." Chris was ever the gentleman.

"Uh, Chris. I'm gay."

"Whoa. That's what I was gonna tell you."

**You'd Better Wait: Fee Waybill**

"_After all that we've been through, it should be clear how much I love you."_

"Gordie, I gotta tell you something."

"What?"

I knew was leaving. Even though there was nothing I could do about that I did know that I wasn't leaving Gordie behind.

"Gordie, even though I'm leaving, you better wait for me. Don't go finding some other guy while I'm gone."

"Not a chance, Chris. Not a chance."


End file.
